


The Queen of the Universe and the Boyfriend of the Year

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, now I'm going to have to kill you and ruin this lovely brunch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of the Universe and the Boyfriend of the Year

“I think I should have a song.”

“Hmm?”

Dave looked up from his laptop, which had taken up much of his attention all day. He was on a roll with the novel, at least he thought he was on a roll, and he wanted to write it out. Erin didn’t bother him. She walked the dog, she read, and she relaxed. She even made them a delicious dinner. Dave managed to tear himself away long enough to eat and then watch a little television.

They watched _Wild Kingdom_ , which was all about a cheetah preserve in Kenya. After that, Dave went right back to his laptop. Erin walked the dog again before coming back to lie on the couch and read. Dave had finally convinced her to give Robert B. Parker’s Spenser novels a try. She was reading them in chronological order, amazed by how fast she devoured them. Tonight it was _A Savage Place_. Her sudden thought made her stop reading.

“I should have a song.” She repeated.

“Do you mean a song specifically about you or would any Erin do?” Dave asked.

“Oh no, I definitely want it to be about me. I know some women will adopt any song with their name in it but that’s not the best idea. Not all of those songs are sweet love songs. I want something like _Mandy_.”

“Hmm.” Dave said again. He wasn’t even going to go for the easy Barry Manilow joke. It was too easy.

“You're not paying me any mind I think.” She crinkled her nose.

“That’s not true.” he tore his eyes away from the laptop, spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose as he looked at her. Erin was wearing her glasses too and he found that sexy. There was something about a beautiful woman in rectangle glasses…perhaps it was just an Erin thing. “You want a song.”

“I want a good song.”

Do you want pop, rock, country, R & B, or smooth jazz? Maybe a hip-hop song would be cool.” He said.

“The thought of a hip-hop song is intriguing. I don’t even think I know any hip-hop songs.”

“What brought this to mind?” Dave asked.

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “I was reading and then the thought was there. I should've dated that bassist in college who liked me; I would’ve gotten my song then.”

“Sometimes it’s hard for a woman to live life after the song. Think about Gloria, Allison, and Delilah.”

“Which Gloria do you mean; Van Morrison, Laura Branigan, or U2?”

“I find it unbearably sexy that you know that.”

“Don’t you find everything about me unbearably sexy?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dave nodded. “Yes I do.”

Erin smiled. She wanted to get up, go sit on his lap, and make him forget about his laptop. Unfortunately, Mudgie had confused her feet for couch cushions. She’d just have to wait until later.

“Go back to your story…I was just thinking aloud.” Erin started reading her book again.

Dave turned back to his laptop. He’d done close to 20 pages today though he had no idea if it was all going to make sense. He’d spend tomorrow reading, editing, and fitting scenes into their appropriate space. Dave wasn’t fond of spending a whole weekend off with his eyes glued to a computer. Field work and writing two books meant he wasn’t even going to make it to the nomination stage of Boyfriend of the Year this year.

Erin didn’t complain much, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He knew when women stopped talking something bad was about to happen. Maybe she didn’t want to be seen as a nag but if he wasn’t called to the carpet once in a while, Dave could get wrapped up in his own happenings. That was some of the reason he was thrice divorced.

“You have that look on your face.” Erin said.

“What look?”

“The dirty thought look.”

“I probably have more dirty thoughts than I do dirty thought looks.”

“I'm not prepared to argue against that.”

Dave saved his work on the hard drive and then three flash drives. Erin thought he was paranoid but he reminded her that this was all his research and writing…there was no such thing as too paranoid. After everything was saved, he shut down for the night. Maybe he would wait until Monday to work on it again. Weekends off were precious and few.

He needed to give his woman the attention she deserved. She probably thought he was working on more research when he grabbed the small notebook from the coffee table and began to scribble. The Spenser novel captured her attention for the time being so he’d do a little more work. Then Dave would take her to the bedroom, lock Mudgie out for a little while, and make up for today’s preoccupations.

***

On Sunday morning, Erin woke with a smile on her face. She was in bed alone but the whole room smelled of coffee and brunch. Stretching out across the bed, Erin hummed happily. She curled herself around Dave’s pillow wondering if she should get out of bed or wait to be served like the queen of the universe. Dave was the one who declared her queen every Sunday he was in town. Erin wasn’t in the mood to argue…she liked it too much.

The little notebook he was working in last night sat on the nightstand by her head. Erin picked it up and leafed through it. She knew she and Dave had secrets from one another. She didn’t even like to call them that.

Even the best couples had things that they kept to themselves. That didn’t bother her. But if it was on his nightstand then it was probably fair game. Erin would only have herself to blame if the contents shattered her. So far all she saw was case notes, character descriptions, and information on St. Louis that may have come from Wikipedia.

Turning another page, Erin saw her name underlined. That definitely caught her attention. She read the words written underneath her name. _Sunshine, stormy, blue eyes, sexy stilettos, beautiful smile, loves my dog, satin, silk, Pleasures, pleasure, passion_ , and _love_. Dave walked into the room wearing a big smile as she was putting the notebook back where she found it.

“Hey sleeping beauty; I'm glad you're awake.”

“How could I not be?” she asked. “It smells delicious.”

“I made your favorite.” He put the tray down on the bed, walking around to his side to sit down. “We have pancakes with maple syrup, country sausage, Canadian bacon, and fruit salad. I also made freshly squeezed orange juice, nearly pulp free, and coffee.”

“Yay!” she clapped and then leaned over to kiss him. Erin liked it so much she did it twice. “This is wonderful…you're wonderful.”

“Well I don’t wanna brag…”

“Yeah right.” She kissed him again, picking up her knife and fork. “I was looking at your notebook.”

“Shit, now I'm going to have to kill you and ruin this lovely brunch.”

“David,” she laughed, hitting him.

“What notebook do you mean?” Dave asked, eating his sausage.

“There's a little one over there on your nightstand. You wrote things about me in there.”

“Yep.” He nodded.

“Why?”

“I'm not allowed to write about the woman I love? Oh well, I better scrap this novel then cuz you're all over that thing.”

“I am?” Erin asked.

“Damn you're adorable when you're clueless. You created your own character, remember? Blythe Dresden is the novel’s heart and soul…and its very sexy legs.”

Erin laughed, covering her mouth. Dave gently pulled her hand away.

“So that was something for the novel?” she asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. It was more like random observations that will surely come in handy at a later date. Anything you want me to add?”

“They're your thoughts David, not mine. But Blythe has sexy legs?”

“Hell yes she does and she loves to wrap them around her man.”

“That’s something we have in common.” She grinned. “Mmm, these pancakes are so delicious. I really love our Sunday brunches…I love being the queen of the universe.”

“I love you.” Dave leaned forward and kissed her nose. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Say it once more, for good measure.”

“I love you, Erin Camille.”

She caressed his face and kissed him. Then she focused on her food. Dave couldn’t stop smiling as they ate in companionable silence.

“I love you too you know.”

“I do.” he nodded.

“Well I just didn’t want you to think that I expected you to lavish all this attention on me and I didn’t love you in return.”

“Woman, that’s insane. I know how loved I am; I feel it everyday. You even love my dog.”

“Where is Mudgie?” Erin asked. He usually followed the tray in and if Dave didn’t let him jump up on the bed, he waited on the floor for his scraps.

“He's outside the door because I wanted you all to myself. I can be a possessive man, Erin.”

“I hope this isn’t the part where you expect me to complain.”

Dave knew she was happy. He’d known Erin for a very long time, longer than most of the people still in his life who weren't family. He had a tendency to lose people, over his foolishness or theirs. Dave was no different than everyone else in the world. He’d lost Erin once but he had her back now and had no intention of letting her go again. Everyone who read his novel would know just how in love he was. And when she heard the song he was writing for her, Erin would.

***

  



End file.
